


Nightmare

by CamelliaErica



Category: Puppy Honey, Senior Secret Love: Puppy Honey, ซีรีส์รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Puppy Honey, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaErica/pseuds/CamelliaErica
Summary: Fear.Panic.Complete darkness.Despair.He left him alone in the dark, leaving him feeling so scared and so lonely---Pick/Rome hurt/comfort





	Nightmare

Fear. 

Panic.

Complete darkness.

Despair.

He left him alone in the dark, leaving him feeling so scared and so lonely---

 

 

Rome woke up from his nightmare, panting and terrified. He automatically reached to his right, to seek safety in his boyfriend's arms. 

Only to find the spot in bed next to him empty and cold.

Rome's heart was beating so fast and he felt himself panicking – why is not Pick next to him? Where is he? Was the nightmare reality? Did his boyfriend really left him for good, alone in darkness?

It took Rome's panicked brain a while to remember that Pick went for drinks with his friends tonight. He was just out for a few hours. He is coming back later. He is.

Rome somehow managed to switch on the bedside lamp. It helped with the darkness, but with nothing else – the bedroom was still coldly empty. He saw Pick's hoodie carelessly thrown on the floor and he quickly got to pick it up, putting it on. It smelled with sweat a bit, it was supposed to go into a washer instead of on the floor, but Rome really didn't care, it was a proof that his boyfriend was there just a few hours ago. It was a proof that the nightmare wasn't real.

Wrapping himself in a blanket again, Rome reached for his phone – somehow noticing that it was only 10:00pm, not even that late – and he dialled his boyfriend's number – the only thing that seemed logical, to call him, to hear his voice, to make sure all was okay and that it all was just a dream and maybe that would calm the shudders Rome felt going through his whole body.

The call was picked up after second ring.

“Yes?” there was some quiet noise in the background, probably music.

“P'Pick….” Rome almost whispered, his voice giving up on him.

“What's wrong, Rome?” Even though the phone, Pick could tell that something wasn't right.

“It happened again… And much worse this time.”

It took Pick a few seconds to realize what his boyfriend was talking about.

“That nightmare again?”

“Yeah,” Rome was trembling, his voice and breath shaky.

“Are you okay?” Stupid question, of course he wasn't.

“No-” He wasn't okay. He felt so scared. He sat there and it felt as if every shadow is a monster that's gonna hurt him, envelop him with darkness and never let him see light again.

“Rome, listen to me, calm down. Okay? Take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out, slowly, okay?”

Pick's voice was calm and collected and it helped just a tiny bit to calm the panic that was surrounding him.

“Okay...” Rome breathed, trying to collect himself. It was harder rather than easy, but his lover's voice was doing wonders. Being with Pick meant being safe. Hearing his voice was just a tiny bit of that safety, like a bubble created instead of shield, protecting from everything scary in the world. How much he wished his boyfriend was there with him now.

“Deep breathes,” Pick continued talking calmly, “I'm coming home to you.”

That startled Rome, successfully distracting him. “What? No! You don't have to do that, you need to spend time with your friends...”

“And how could I enjoy being away when my boyfriend needs me, hmm??” Pick retorted “I shouldn't leave you alone it the first place, not when your nightmares keep coming back… “

Rome felt overwhelmed by Pick's words. Was he really prioritizing him over his friends? He really shouldn't, he haven't seen them in so long time, it wasn't fair to him. No matter how much he needed him right now, no matter how he craved his presence, it wasn't fair to him, was it?

Lost in thoughts, he could hear hear Pick saying goodbye to his friends in the background.

“Kitten, you still there?”

That pet name gained him a little giggle from the younger. Rome was starting to feel a bit better.

“Did you switch the lights on?”

Rome hummed in a quiet answer.

“Anyway,” Pick continued, “I'm getting to find a taxi now. I should be home in about ten minutes. I'm gonna protect you. You are safe, you know? I'm here for you, always.”

Rome breathed in, breathed out. “Thank you P'. Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” was the short reply.

 

After that, there was short silence, in which Rome felt as if everything was falling back at him, the realization that he was alone right now, despite the fact that Pick was just a few minutes away – then he could hear silent voice on the line – Pick giving instructions to the taxi driver.

“I'm in the taxi now, I'll be with you soon. It's gonna be okay, love...” Then, he proceeded to talk to Rome about his friends, how they are doing, where they are going with their lives, who was travelling the world, who was failing at everything they do, Rome didn't even know most of these people mentioned, but he was very grateful for Pick trying to distract him.

He focused on his breathing, the trembles he felt going through his body finally starting to calm down.

 

-

 

The moment Pick opened the door, the moment was Rome in his arms. Pick hugged him tightly, one hand running into his hair, the other one around his waist, strong, supporting and unwavering.

“Shhh… It's okay, I'm here, you are safe now. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving again.”

The boy in his arms started sobbing. Pick continued to whisper sweet nonsense, trying to calm him down. He really regretted going out tonight, seeing his boyfriend's state now.

Pick knew all about Rome's nightmares. They were way too frequent recently for whatever reason. Rome's subconsciousness seemed to bring up his biggest fear – the fear that his boyfriend would leave him. Being it on purpose or being forced by other things, that really didn't matter. Pick was sure it was partially his fault – because how he behaved to the younger when they were getting to know each other. It was all way in the past now, seemingly forgotten, but the fact Rome still had doubts about him buried somewhere deep in his mind, that fact hurt a lot.

He wasn't sure how to deal with it – other than doing everything to ensure Rome that he is never leaving, that he is there for him, showing him he loves him as much as he could. Because that was the truth – Pick pretty much couldn't imagine life without his tiny boyfriend.

 

-

 

As Pick changed into sleep clothes, Rome sat in the middle of their bed, his eyes not leaving him even for a second. Shower could wait until morning, Pick decided, seeing as the boy was watching him as if afraid that if he closed his eyes, Pick would disappear.

The hoodie Rome was wearing was too big for him. It made him look so tiny. He was incredibly adorable and Pick's heart almost hurt with adoration and love for his man. He swore to himself to protect him no matter what.

The moment he turned to switch off the light, that moment Rome was clinging to his side, too afraid to be left alone in the dark, even if for a second.

The younger boy hid his face into his lover's chest and closed his eyes, while Pick held him tight, switched off the lights and gently led the smaller one to their bed, tucking them both under the covers.

They were silent – but Rome clung to him as if his life depended on it. Despite the darkness, Pick could feel his lover was staring at him. He run his hand through Rome's soft hair, playing with it for a while, then sliding down his arm to his waist, making sure to hold him in a strong embrace.

“What did you said to your friends?” Rome asked hesitatingly after moments of silence. No matter how much he needed his boyfriend with him, he felt really guilty about the whole thing.

“That my boyfriends needs me,” Pick answered simply, placing a gentle kiss on the boy's temple. Rome curled himself more comfortably in his arms, soft smile showing up on his face after hearing these words.

“I'm sorry for making you leave.”

“Rome, you did nothing wrong,” Pick gently reminded, planting another kiss into his lover's hair.

“But, you haven't seen your friends in such a long time!” Rome almost whined at this point, not wanting to let go of his argument.

“And? I can go meet them next time, but I can't live with the thought that I abandoned you when you needed me. It's my job to take care of you, to protect you, and I'm doing that no matter what. Get it?” Pick retorted, almost sounding offended and Rome was stunned by his words. It took a lot for him to say something like this and Rome knew he meant every word.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he just reached up and kissed his boyfriend gently as a simple 'thank you'.

“You can sleep now, Rome. We can talk tomorrow if you want, but now you need to rest. And if the nightmare comes back, I'll be here. I'll protect you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And it was promise he intended to keep no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping Pick in character in a situation like this is hell - and I feel like I failed big time


End file.
